Genesis
by marymo9
Summary: Femslash. A premise born from another Jean/Emma story I read. A story on the burgeoning romantic relationship between Jean Grey and Emma Frost. With a little help from songs done by Genesis.
1. I Can't Dance

_**Ok, so this has been lingering in my mind for quite awhile. I am a big fan of Fembuck's Underneath it All. With a serious lack of quality Emma/Jean stories out there, I have read that author's piece several times. There was something in it, very small, that caught my attention. Jean mentions to Emma at one point that she is a fan of Genesis. I happen to have several of their songs on my Ipod, and I set out to write something related to them for these characters. Thank you to Fembuck for all the wonderful stories, but, specifically for the pieces on Jean/Emma. I hope you don't mind that I used the small reference to create something...so here is my disclaimer:I own nothing related to the X-Men or to any Genesis song. The song lyrics are in blackened bold. (And if you haven't read Fembuck, do so. There is plenty of variety there to keep anyone interested in Femslash very happy.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hot sun, beating down<strong>_

It was hot as hell by the pool. Emma grumbled to herself. She was sure to burn in the heat, but that wasn't the foremost thought on her mind. She walked up to a lounge chair and dropped her small white bag. She scanned around the water, and saw Jean sitting next to Logan.

"Dog…" she mumbled under her breath. Jean had been single for a couple of months now, and she seemed to be a much happier person sans Scott. This of course, only served to make Emma miserable. The wolves had wasted no time coming out of the wood works, and the redhead seemed to be enjoying the attention.

_**Burning my feet just walking around...**_

Emma took off her sandals, and walked over to the pool. The cement was hot, and was close to scorching her feet. She quickly dipped them in the pool to much needed relief. She glanced up again at the pair across the way. Logan was leaning into Jean's personal space, and the redhead was laughing at something he had just said.

"Gross." Emma barbed quietly. She was loathe to admit it, but she was slightly jealous of the hairy superhero. She would have loved to be the one making Jean laugh. And that was gross to Emma too. She couldn't tell you when it started, but the redhead was all she had thought of the last few months. Hence the reason she was out by the pool. She was braving the sun, and her alabaster skin, just to be able to be near her crush. Of course she was on the opposite side of the pool, but it would have to do.

_**Hot sun, making me sweat**_

Emma sighed and returned to her chair. There was a small amount of sweat starting to drip down her back. She opened her bag, and pulled out a book. Nothing like dry reading to match her mood. She glanced at the title. It was a small ditty on global economics and the effects of big business in relation to democratic societies. She wasn't sure why she had chosen it to read, but it was going to be the only source of distraction poolside. She really didn't want to watch the obvious flirting between the two across the way, but Emma was going to submit herself to the torture. Just as the thought was processed, a shadow crossed her path. Literally. Shadowcat.

"This just gets better…" Emma sighed.

Kitty stopped and looked at the blonde. "You read? Who knew?"

_**Gator's getting close, hasn't got me yet**_

Emma cocked her eyebrow, "Well it isn't a pop-up book like I am sure you are accustomed to, but it will do."

Kitty snorted, and walked away. Emma rolled her eyes. There was definitely no love lost where that one was concerned. But she shook the devious thoughts of making the brunette bark like a dog, and went back to getting settled.

_**I can't dance, I can't talk**_

Emma was frustrated. She wanted to talk to Jean. She wanted to tell her so many things. But Emma and Jean were always uneasy around each other. It was mostly due to the redhead's persistence in getting Emma to talk to her at all. Emma, for her part, tried civility, but usually came across as a snobbish bitch. Sometimes it was done on purpose, but dammit, she was trying, in her own way. Emma knew she was beautiful, and had never had a problem in getting what she wanted, but Jean was a whole other ball game. The redhead smiled at everyone, so Emma didn't feel special when it was directed her way. And she really needed to work on her conversation skills with the redhead. But, the distance across the pool, and the stinky Logan was making that impossible at the moment.

_**The only thing about me is the way I walk...**_

It would be nice to be noticed. Emma was able to turn heads anywhere. But not the one she wanted in this instance.

"This is ridiculous…" Emma chuckled. "Well, at least I look good." It wasn't egotistical, not in the strictest sense. It was just fact. Emma was quite the little number. She reached for the hem of her shirt, and then instantly she felt a little mental spike. She blinked momentarily, trying to figure out where it had come from. But as she reached for her shirt again, there it was. Inexplicably quick. But a small wave of lust trickled across her mind. She smiled to herself, because it definitely wasn't her own doing. She turned to face across the pool. Jean was sitting back, sunglasses on, soaking in sun, expressionless. Logan was doing the same.

_**I can't dance, I cant sing**_

A little show then…Emma thought. She certainly had someone's attention. She crossed her arms slowly, grabbed the hem of the shirt, and lifted it slightly, revealing her stomach. She could barely control the giddiness that crept up as she felt the small surge in her mind again. Very carefully taking her time, she raised the shirt to uncover her white bikini top. It was holding the girls up nicely. And with the next surge, she knew someone was appreciating the investment she had made into the pair. She finished taking off the shirt, and tossed it into her bag. She stood up and brushed away a piece of non-existent piece of lint off her left breast. Yes, she thought, she definitely had someone's attention, as she felt a small shiver hit her spine. Emma turned her attention to her shorts. She tucked her hands into the sides, and took her time sliding them down her legs. They hit the ground, and unabashedly Emma bent over and picked them up. Whoever was checking her out was getting a great view. It was 50/50, but Emma really hoped it wasn't Logan. Otherwise this was all for naught.

_**I'm just standing here selling everything**_

Emma tossed the shorts in the bag, and pulled out her sunscreen. She squeezed small amounts of the protectant on her hand, and began to slather it across her chest. She paid far too much attention to the area, but she knew she was driving someone crazy. She could feel the slight moments of elation as she turned her strokes from the left breast and then to the right. Whoever was watching her was trying to be guarded, and Emma held out hope. Wolverine wasn't exactly an open book to read. He was careful around everyone, so Emma wasn't exactly sure who was enjoying her little show. She bent over once more, and began rubbing the lotion on her legs, thighs, and hips. Once finished with her arms, she decided to make a bold move. It would either be perfect, or a downright disaster.

Looking up across the way she sent out the mental projection, "My back?" She shook the bottle of lotion in her hand to make her point clear. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, to her delight, Jean straddled her legs on either side of her chair and sat up. The redhead was a vision in her green bikini, and Emma marveled at the form she was openly ogling. Jean stood, and walked around the pool to where Emma was camped out. She smiled at the blonde, almost lasciviously, but still maintained her silence. She reached out and took the bottle of sunscreen. Emma turned and moved her hands to lift her hair. But she felt a hand on hers lightly shoving them back to her sides. Telekinetically, her hair was lifted off her shoulders, and Emma could swear that she felt hands on the back of her scalp. Of course that was impossible considering Jean was now spreading the lotion all over Emma's back. But Jean was touching her in multiple places, both physically and with her powers. The redhead took her time, making sure every little piece of skin Emma had revealed was being covered. When she was finished, Jean floated the bottle back into the bag. Emma turned around, reveling in the close proximity, and flashed her most devious grin. Jean grinned in return, and bit her bottom lip. But then she did something unexpected. She winked at the blonde and walked away. Returning to her seat next to Logan, she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

Emma stood flustered for a moment, and then sighed. Round one to the redhead. But as Emma stretched out and picked up her book, she thought would never enjoy reading material on economics so much.

_**Blue jeans sitting on the beach**_

Less than a week later, Emma was walking up and down the shoreline of a beach. It had been the professor's suggestion that they all go for team bonding, and other such drivel. They had all played various games, which Emma had begrudgingly participated in. She hadn't seen Jean after the little flirting incident the White Queen had played poolside. So, she had taken her opportunity to go with the other X-Men to the event, and despite her outward attitude, she had enjoyed the multitude of activities. But as she walked back north towards the bonfire, she spied Logan, once again, making friendly time with the object of her affections. Sighing, she strolled up to the pair.

_**Her dog is talking to me but she's outta reach**_

"Emma," Wolverine growled slightly.

"Logan," she returned, doing her best to hide her disgust.

_**She's gotta body under that shirt**_

Emma couldn't help the quick glance she let her eyes get away with. Jean was a vision in short shorts. Her long legs went on for days it seemed, and Emma was struggling to hide the thoughts of all the things she could do to them, especially if they were wrapped around her. But she quickly shook the thought, and tried to pay attention to what Logan was saying to her. Not that it mattered, but Jean wasn't offering anything. Emma couldn't hear one single thing coming from the telepath's mind. Which, if Emma was honest, was unnerving.

_**But all she wants to do is rub my face in the dirt...**_

And that is what Emma settled on. Realistically, other than what had passed between them a week prior, Emma didn't get anything from Jean. So she stood there as Logan made corny jokes about her lack of abilities at volleyball. And of course he managed to regale her with the amazing plays he had made. Such a chump. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

_**Cause I can't dance I can't talk**_

Emma struggled to come up with something witty to say to Jean. Nothing came to mind though, and Logan's incessant bragging about his "skills" was fast becoming nauseating. Emma caught every bit of his thinly veiled innuendo and felt like gagging. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She walked away while he was in mid-sentence.

_**Only thing about me is the way that I walk**_

She swung her hips as seductively as she could without being totally obvious. She chuckled to herself as she felt Logan's mind call her all sorts of indecent names. Most of them deserved, and some she was surprised he knew the meanings of. But she felt something else push against her mind. Once again it was light, and thinly veiled. Emma knew instantly where it had come from, and mercifully, it wasn't the beast of a man that caused her stomach to turn. The thoughts she was hearing were both flattering and highly charged with…lust? Admiration? It was hard to tell. Jean wasn't giving too much away.

_**I can't dance I can't sing**_

Emma smiled in delight, her back turned away from the pair. Well, at least, she thought, I have her attention. And so Emma gambled once more.

_**I'm just standing here selling**_

She stopped a few feet away, turned back around, and winked at the redhead, returning the gesture that she had received not that long ago. She was sure she saw a slight grin reach Jean's lips, and was totally sure that Logan was scowling.

_**Oh and checking everything is in place**_

Emma once again reached for the hem of her shirt. She lifted it up over her body and head, revealing the bathing suit she was wearing underneath. It was another little white number that accentuated her assets. Smirking she turned back around and started walking away once again.

_**You never know who is looking on**_

Except that Emma did know who was looking. And she was enjoying every minute of it. Both of the women were. Emma chuckled as Logan was trying to get Jean's attention once more. She didn't catch it all, but it didn't matter. Emma knew she was winning. Fuck him. She was going to win. And she sauntered along, thinking about all the delicious ways she would. The White Queen had won round two.

_**Young punk spilling beer on my shoes**_

Emma was positively disgusted. She was standing near a table in the pool hall. Clearly class was lacking from most of the patrons. But once again, Jean had gotten the better of her. It was the redhead's birthday, and Emma was forced to join the celebration with her teammates in a rather dingy establishment. The situation was insufferable, as once again, Emma had been a willing witness to Logan's feeble attempts to get the redhead to pay him attention. And so, Emma leaned back against a table nearby, when a young man had dared to walk up to her. He was clearly intoxicated and Emma was doing her best to ignore him. But it was hard to ignore the fact he had just spilled beer on her white boots. She closed her eyes, and sighed, wondering if this nonsense was all worth it. She turned and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Get lost."

And she implanted a thought into his mind. He suddenly straightened up and bee-lined for the men's room. Emma chuckled. Someone would eventually find the man trying to wash his socks in the toilet.

_**Fat guy talking to me trying to steal my blues**_

She had just gotten rid of one admirer, only to gain another within moments. Some slob of a fat man, who had clearly taken notes out of Logan's repertoire of dressing, was trying to hit on her. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. Why did any man think flannel was high fashion? His pick-up lines were terrible, and the thoughts running through his mind were starting to grind on Emma's nerves. Jean looked up from the shot she had just taken at the pool table, and looked over to where the White Queen was standing.

_**Thick smoke, see her smiling through**_

Jean smiled at the clear agitation on Emma's face. Emma rolled her eyes as she was the recipient of yet another dreadful line. Clearly her suitor was not getting the picture. Jean leaned her stick against the wall, and started to walk her way. Logan stopped her by grabbing her arm, but Jean's attention never wavered.

Emma could barely hear him say, "The game isn't over. Ororo missed the eight ball in the corner pocket."

Never breaking eye contact with Emma, Jean reached her arm out, and the eight ball telekinetically rolled into the pocket that Ororo had called. Jean moved past Logan's grasp and walked up to Emma.

_**Never thought so much could happen just shooting pool**_

"Emma," Jean started, "I really thought you had higher standards."

"What can I say? I am trying to make you jealous."

Jean laughed and turned her attention to the fat man. Her eyes sparked with the Phoenix flame, and the man stumbled backwards in fear. Jean continued to glare as he made the fastest exit his fat ass would allow.

Once satisfied that he was gone, Jean looked back at Emma. She leaned into the blonde's personal space and whispered, "It's my birthday you know."

_**I can't dance, I can't talk**_

There weren't too many times that Emma had ever found herself speechless. But as she stood there, searching for something, anything to say, her mind and mouth never managed to meet up. For all the times to have this happen…

_**Only thing about me is the way that I walk**_

Jean sighed. With nothing forthcoming from her companion, she turned and returned to the pool table. The redhead's disappointment gleaned off Emma's mind, and the White Queen cursed herself. Really, she had invented the game of seduction, or at the very least had perfected it, and what had she done with all her talents? Nothing.

_**I can't dance, I can't sing**_

Logan was smiling at Jean's return. The redhead nodded in his direction, and picked up her pool stick and leaned against the wall. He strutted, much to Emma's disgust, and racked the balls.

_**I'm just standing here selling**_

But Emma recovered quickly. With her prize so close by, she ran her fingers through her hair…

_**And checking everything is in place**_

She adjusted her breasts, and jutted her chin out.

_**You never know who is looking on**_

Emma knew Jean was watching her still. She always seemed to be. If Emma couldn't figure out how to form words, well, she'd do something else. She swaggered over past the pool table, past a confused Wolverine, and pressed her body up against Jean's, sealing the red head to the wall. Emma lifted her hands up and placed them on either side of the other woman's head. The blonde allowed every fantasy she ever had about the other woman flow out, and Jean smirked. Emma took it as confirmation, and she crashed her lips onto the woman pinned beneath her. Jean immediately melted and wrapped her hands around Emma's neck. Groaning into her companion's mouth, Emma shifted her thigh in between Jean's legs. With breasts pressed together, lips and tongues dancing, and inhibitions flying out the window, Emma's hands lowered to Jean's hips. She squeezed, and pulled the redhead against her own pelvis. She dragged her lips away, and whispered seductively, "Come home with me."

Jean smiled, and opened her eyes. "I kind of have to. We live in the same place."

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but instead laughed. "Let's go now then shall we?"

Emma grabbed one of Jean's hands and turned to walk away. Logan's face was priceless. Being a telepath was a blessing when there was no camera available. Emma would draw on this memory for years to come. As she got to the front door of the establishment, Emma held it open for Jean. There was nothing chivalrous about the act; it just allowed Emma to enjoy an amazing view.

_**The perfect body with the perfect face**_

The thought was simultaneous between the two woman as Jean stepped by. _Round three_...Emma thought…_who cares who won? Both of us will end up on top…_

* * *

><p>AN: There will be a couple of more one shots, keeping in continuity with where this relationship, or pairing will go. I hope you enjoyed this one, as well as the subsequent pieces that will follow. Let me know if you liked...


	2. Invisible Touch

_**Well I have been waiting, waiting here so long**_

Jean stood by the lake on the mansion property. The wind was slightly shifting, playing in her hair, pushing the red strands around her face, and occasionally brushing it by her green eyes. Her eyes were looking at the lake, but her focus was another place entirely. She had gained her freedom from Scott. He had been suffocating at times, distant at others, and ultimately Jean had decided that she deserved better. And though she knew it was bound to happen, she had been slightly shocked at the attention the break-up had garnered. Before she could blink, she had more suitors than she knew what to do with. Freedom was what she had told herself she wanted. So, as flattering as the attention had been, she kept them all at arm's length.

_**But thinking nothing no nothing could go wrong**_

What harm would there be in a little light flirting here and there? Nothing was going to come of it. Jean had resolved herself to that point before putting herself somewhat out there. What she had not counted on was now frustrating her the most. Emma.

_**But now I know**_

Her plan to stay somewhat aloof had blown up in her face the moment Emma caught her attention. And caught it she had. In fact, Emma was all she thought about these days. Jean was at a total loss to explain how it had happened. It just had. And now, she was knee deep, and the waters were rising at an uncontrollable rate.

_**She's got a built in ability**_

Emma just had this way of getting to her. Emma's attitude, her mind, her body…Lord that body. Everything that Emma was…it repelled her and drew her in the same breath. Jean laughed at the thought of the word breath. Breathing was overrated when she was near Emma. The blonde made sure of it. Kisses lavished all over her made it difficult for the redhead to participate in the simple act of drawing air into her lungs.

_**To touch everything she sees**_

And God those fingers of Emma's. They were tantalizing, hypnotizing, and every other word in the English language capable of eliciting goose bumps. And Emma made sure that satisfaction was a poor choice of words when she was done having her way with the redhead's body. Satisfaction didn't even begin to describe how Emma left her feeling after one of their encounters. The first time had been on Jean's birthday. Frankly, so had the second, third, and fourth times.

_**And now it seems, I'm falling, falling for her**_

And there was the crux of Jean's problem. Neither she nor Emma had clearly defined what they were doing. Well, they were having sex. Mind-blowing sex at that. Not much talking had ever been done between the two. In fact the only talking that ever took place were the illicit words Emma whispered into the redhead's ear while simultaneously driving her body over the edge. But the more they explored the physical side of their relationship, Jean began to feel her heart slipping into dangerous territory. She found herself snuggling now to the other woman after sex, never talking, but just drawing every bit of Emma in that she could before their time was up. And the first few encounters they had were rushed, filled with greediness to soak up what the other would offer. But Emma had changed course inexplicably last night, and had been tender, when at other times insistency had steered the ship. Truth be told, it had been the most attentive anyone had ever been with her body. And it was freaking Jean out…

_**She seems to have an invisible touch**_

Emma had touched her body everywhere that night. But more importantly, and most disturbingly, she had touched Jean's soul. She had been achingly tender, responding to the little whimpers and moans she had masterfully elicited. And when they had both been completely sated, Emma did something else that was unexpected. She had drawn the covers back on the bed and made a simple request.

"Stay?"

_**She reaches in and grabs right hold of your heart**_

And in that moment, Jean knew she was done for. She was Emma's to control. Her heart wasn't going to have it any other way. So she obliged the request. She curled up next to the other woman, placing her head on the shoulder being offered. Possessively she grabbed Emma's waist, and felt herself slip into slumber.

_**She seems to have an invisible touch**_

How the hell had this happened? How the hell had this happened with Emma of all people? Jean couldn't explain it. She just knew that it had. The ramifications were immeasurable. But she couldn't say no. She didn't want to. She wasn't capable of forming the word when Emma was near. So she let go…

_**She takes control and slowly tears you apart**_

She had woken up that morning to her hair being lightly stroked, and Emma was whispering things that she didn't think would ever come out of the blonde's mouth. She was praising Jean's resolve, her courage, her compassion, and it was alarming. High praise from Emma was nowhere to be found in the past. But as she lay next to her in the bed, pretending to sleep, Jean was the recipient of something that she never thought possible. Emma was offering true affection. And she felt a hand caress her bare back. Emma was being tender again. There was nothing sexually charged about the contact. It was simply sincere in everything Emma was trying to convey.

_**I don't really know her, I only know her name**_

And these simple actions by Emma threw Jean through a loop. This was not the Emma Frost she had come to know. This was not the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. This was not even the woman that had been given the nickname "Frosty." This was something else. This was…her Emma.

_**But she crawls under your skin...you're never quite the same**_

So Jean stopped pretending to sleep and rolled over to face her bedmate. She searched her companion's eyes, and was surprised at what she saw. Vulnerability. Emma was showing one more side that Jean would have sworn didn't exist. But there it was. And Emma, in that moment, sealed more than her place in the redhead's bed, she sealed a place in her heart.

_**And now I know**_

"Emma," Jean whispered, leaning in closer.

"Yes love?"

"What are you doing to me?"

_**She's got something you just can't trust**_

And Emma smirked in response. Instantly her hands reached out and tickled Jean everywhere Jean shrieked at the unexpected stimulation, not really sure how things had gone from serious to this. But she went with it. She tickled back. But after only a few moments of laughter and squirming…

_**It's something mysterious**_

Emma suddenly stopped. She grasped Jean's face and pulled her in. And the kiss she gave conveyed everything that had just happened between them. It was long and drawn to start, and ended giddy and playful.

_**And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her**_

Jean smiled at the end, and sighed, "Goddammit Emma."

Emma laughed, "What?"

"You know what. I am naked in your bed, and you are making me think and do crazy things."

Emma lightly traced her fingertips across Jean's collarbone. "Is that a bad thing?"

_**She seems to have an invisible touch**_

And it was bad. So delectably bad. It was wrong to want Emma like this.

"Fuck it." Jean mumbled, bringing her lips once more to meet the blonde's.

_**She reaches in and grabs right hold of your heart**_

Once again, Jean caved in, and let Emma do whatever, however to her body. She only knew that she was addicted to how she was being touched, stroked, played, and it was Emma in control.

_**She seems to have an invisible touch**_

And as the heat began to rise again underneath the sheets, Jean moaned with anticipation and need to be sated by the woman in her arms.

_**She takes control and slowly tears you apart**_

With everything that had passed before them, and the promise of many more moments to come, Jean let go of any inhibition and reservation she had desperately clung to and simply surrendered completely.

_**She don't like losing**_

But just as she was about to feel that much needed release, Emma stopped touching her.

_**To her it's just a game**_

"Tease…" Jean whispered breathily.

Emma chuckled, "But you love it."

Jean groaned with frustration, but quickly found herself moaning once more, as Emma started right back where she had left off. It took 10 seconds for Jean's body to start to shake, and Emma to slap on a grin of satisfaction once the climax had ended.

_**And though she will fuck up your life**_

Jean chastised lightly, "You are so smug Emma."

"You would be too if you were me. I just made the prudish redhead howl my name. I am pretty sure half of the mansion knows what just happened."

_**You want her just the same**_

But Jean didn't care. Let them hear her. If this was heaven, Jean was prepared to die a million times again in Emma's bed. And she was going to be damn sure that the other half of the mansion would know how Emma responded to her.

_**Ask me and I know**_

And so she rolled her lover over onto her stomach and straddled her back. Jean ran her hands up Emma's spine, and lowered herself slowly, rubbing her own breasts across the blonde's back following the trail her hands had just blazed. She leaned over and whispered into Emma's ear, "How does it feel to not be on top? Not be in control? To know that I am in charge now?"

Emma whimpered and Jean wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist. "Lift up gorgeous."

And slowly Emma lifted herself onto her palms, and Jean wasted no time snaking the hand that was around the blonde's waist even lower. Her free hand grabbed one of Emma's breasts and the sensual ministrations began.

_**She's got a built in ability**_

Emma submitted and was rewarded within minutes for her willingness to let Jean lead. Her arms buckled and Jean toppled on top of her, bumping her chin on the back of the blonde's head.

"Easy with the rough stuff…" Emma laughed.

"Well, that was slick wasn't it?"

And the two women giggled at the sheer silliness of how it had all ended. They shifted around, getting comfortable and cuddling, with Jean throwing her leg over Emma's.

"Darling," Emma started staring at the leg on top of her, "are you still in charge here?"

"Hush Emma. You are comfortable."

"Yes dear."

The capitulation only served to endear the blonde even more to Jean.

_**To touch everything she sees**_

The quiet moments following spoke volumes. While no words were physically spoken, Emma allowed her mental shields to slide, giving Jean access to her most intimate thoughts. And Jean's giddy smile at the beginning of the cuddling became one of shock.

"Is that how you really feel?" Jean barely managed.

The answer came in a whisper, "Yes."

_**And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her**_

So as Jean now stood by the lake, recalling the tender kiss that followed Emma's admission, she felt a pair of warm hands wrap around her waist.

Emma's chin came to rest on the redhead's shoulder. Jean smiled, not turning her head, but reaching up to touch the blonde's face.

"Beautiful…I was just thinking about you."

_**She seems to have an invisible touch**_

The little pet name made Emma's heart beat just slightly faster, and Jean could feel how just the one small word affected her companion. Jean turned her head slightly and nuzzled Emma's neck. She peppered it with sweet kisses, and let her happiness at the blonde's proximity flow from her body.

_**She reaches in and grabs right hold of your heart**_

But as Jean was learning, Emma marched to the beat of her own drum. The blonde swatted the redhead's ass, and it only served to solidify her position in the telepath's heart, as tender went to crass instantly.

Jean laughed, "Being with you is going to keep me on my toes constantly."

"Or on your back. Really I can do it either way."

Jean blushed, and Emma grinned lasciviously.

_**She seems to have an invisible touch**_

Jean narrowed her eyes playfully and took two steps back. She closed her eyes, and then Emma felt telepathic touches all over her body.

_**She takes control and slowly tears you apart**_

Emma stood in slight shock at Jean's actions, and then groaned, "Such behavior. I must be rubbing off on you."

"Give me a moment and I'll be rubbing off on you. Really we can do it either way."

* * *

><p>AN: Well this was a lot steamier than I originally intended. Leave a review? I am going to go smoke a cigarette now...


	3. That's All

**Just as I thought it was going alright**

Jean was quickly learning that being with Emma was not an easy feat to accomplish. While the blonde was tender and attentive when they were alone, the moment they were surrounded by others, Emma reverted back to her old self. She was snarky to those Jean considered friends, and was even more harried to those Jean didn't.

**I find out I'm wrong when I thought I was right**

And it was fast becoming exasperating. Jean felt caught between her friends and the woman she loved. Storm's patience had been worn thin, and Jean felt herself starting to feel the same way. She defended Emma when she could, which only infuriated the White Queen. Many of their arguments ended with Emma insisting that she could fight her own battles. But every argument always ended the same way…

**It's always the same; it's just a shame, that's all**

Sex. Emma would kiss her, and Jean would cave. Eventually though, Jean knew she would have to say no. But what a hard word to say when Emma thoroughly invaded her senses, and most particularly, her body. So Jean relented, and the two would spend hours aggressively trying to dominate the other. They had found another way to have their battle of wills. No matter how she planned it though, Jean always ended up on the bottom.

**I could say day, you'd say night**

But anymore, Emma would pick fights. It was like she played Devil's Advocate to any argument. And Jean was tired of arguing.

**Tell me it's black, when I know that it's white**

Jean knew what Emma was doing too. That was the most frustrating part. The redhead played into the other woman's hands all too often. But she held out hope. Where was her Emma? The one who would hold her and whisper the sweetest things… And so she found herself engaged in another argument about Emma's behavior, and finally she threw up her hands.

"Enough Em. Enough."

**It's always the same it's just a shame, that's all**

Jean stared at the blonde and rubbed her hands on the back of her own neck. The tension had pretty much settled in that area. A good masseuse could spend all day working on the area, and Jean doubted that it would do any good.

"This won't work like this. You are like Jekyll and Hyde. One minute you are telling me how much you love me in private, and then you show your ass in public. How much more do you think I can stand?"

"It is who I am. You knew that when this began."

"So this is it then? I can't go on like this much more."

Emma struggled with her own emotions. It was like she was deliberately sabotaging something wonderful because she felt unworthy.

**I could leave but I won't go**

The White Queen hadn't meant to, but the last thought slipped out. Jean heard it immediately and sighed.

"Emma, you can't hold me up on any pedestal. And you can't continue to beat yourself up because you perceive yourself in this way. Just as much as you chose me, I chose you. Please."

Emma responded the way she always did when the argument dipped into this area. She reached out and kissed the redhead.

**Though my heart might tell me so**

Jean responded, instantly hating herself for allowing this to continue. Her heart was beginning to wonder when she would just become a shadow to Emma. It had been under circumstances with Scott, but the result was the same. Jean was weary being someone's go to girl.

**I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes**

But Scott had never been able to command Jean's body and emotions in such a devastatingly poignant way. Every touch Emma placed was like a small fire ignited on her skin, and being burned by this woman was addictive. So when Emma started the battle of their bodies, Jean relented. She didn't have any more fight left in her.

**So why does it always seem to be**

Not realizing Jean's submission, Emma continued to take what she needed. She was sapping what little her lover had in reserve. And once Jean had climaxed, Emma felt triumphant. She had won again.

**Me looking at you, you looking at me**

Emma rolled to her side and stared at Jean. The redhead was quiet and was not snuggling like she normally did after their encounters. Emma searched out for Jean's mind and thoughts, but she was met with silence.

"Jean?" Emma whispered concerned.

The telepath turned and met Emma's gaze, a small tear sliding down her cheek. "No more."

**It's always the same; it's just a shame, that's all**

Emma was shocked. She had been prepared for a host of responses, but not that one. Jean reached out and touched Emma's face, and then slowly slid the covers off of her body. She swung her legs off the bed, and sat up and cried into her hands.

Emma sat up instantly, and reached out to hold the other woman. But Jean stood and began putting her clothes back on. "Nothing with you ever changes Emma. I thought it had, but…"

**Turning me on, turning me off**

Jean continued, "You touch me, and my mind swirls. But it is always the same afterwards. I need you to be more emotionally, and you clearly aren't capable. So if I have to make a choice between the emotional and the physical, I choose neither. I can't do this anymore."

Emma felt the tears start to well up. How had she fucked this up so badly?

**Making me feel like I want too much**

Jean's heart was breaking into a million pieces, but she refused to cave once more. "All I want is for you to try. But you can't seem to even do that. This isn't enough for me. I want more, and I desperately want you to be that person. But I can't make you into something you don't want to be."

**Living with you is just putting me through it all of the time**

"You fight with all of your might at every turn. I am tired Em."

**Running around, staying out all night**

Jean's raw emotions poured out of her body and mind, and Emma recoiled at how poorly the redhead believed Emma thought of her. She was reminded of every instance where she could have just tried compromising, and instead Emma had slipped into her White Queen persona instead.

**Taking it all, instead of taking one bite**

She had taken when she should have given, and now it was too late. She had stripped Jean's fight away, and left the redhead's heart bare. And Emma had treated the offering badly. Selfishness had overwhelmed her mind, and she was losing the one thing in her life that had made her happy.

**Living with you is just putting me through it all of the time**

Weariness. It was all over Jean's face. Emma cursed herself for being the reason the love she had being overrun and overshadowed by poor behavior. Emma struggled to think of something to say. There wasn't much she could do at this point. She had ground Jean into a shell.

**I could leave but I won't go**

"Jean, I won't accept that this is done. I'm sorry. I could say a thousand things, and never convey how awful I feel for how I have acted. You are something more pure than I ever have had, and I know I have fucked it up. But please, give me a chance to make it right."

Emma resolved that she would change. Even if Jean decided not to stay, Emma would make the effort. As much as she would want to just go back to being sarcastic, and snobbish…

**It'd be easier I know**

It would be the easiest thing to do. Slip back into what was viewed as her normal behavior. But it wasn't enough anymore, not since Jean had become part of her life. Emma knew it never would be. She had tasted something beyond her own contriteness, and she knew misery could no longer be her friend. Not when wonderful was staring her in the face begging her to come to her senses.

**I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes**

Emma's body was numb. It hadn't been until that moment that the tear had formed in Jean's eye that she had realized how unfair she had actually been. Emma had delighted in the past in other's miseries, but this was not a good feeling anymore. There was something better to be had, and she had foolishly continued to think she knew best.

**So why does it always seem to be**

But despite knowing better, Emma held this all in her own head, not sharing completely. It was a mistake, she knew, but to be stripped down was overwhelming to the woman. It would mean she would have to bare her soul, and face rejection anyways. The thought was too much.

**Me looking at you, you looking at me**

So as Jean stared at Emma, waiting, hoping that there was more forthcoming, Emma kept her silence.

**It's always the same; it's just a shame, that's all**

And with nothing more said, Jean gave Emma one last pained look, and turned slowly and walked out.

**But I love you**

As the door shut, leaving Emma alone in her room, the White Queen broke down.

"I do love you," she whispered. She hugged her knees to her chest, and cried. As the hours passed, and exhaustion set in, Emma leaned back onto her pillows and stared at the empty side of her bed. The next day brought her no relief either. Days passed, and Emma never left her bed for more than a couple of minutes. She didn't eat, and no one saw her. She would search for Jean's mind in the early hours of the night, but found herself completely shut out. The silence was overwhelming.

**More than I wanted to**

Emma finally managed to shower. But it didn't matter that she tried to distract herself with a book, or television, or anything else. There was only Jean in her mind, and Emma couldn't get the thoughts of her last moments with the redhead out of her waking conscience. Why hadn't she said everything she should have?

**There's no point in trying to pretend**

Emma knew she was done. There could be no going back to the life she had before the redhead had stolen her heart. She would risk everything to hold Jean's hand again. She knew, given the chance, she would get it right the second time around. So she set out to try and win back what had once been hers.

**There's been no one who**

Jean wanted her to be more emotionally supportive. Jean wanted her to be less abrasive where her friends were concerned. Jean wanted Emma to genuinely care about other's feelings. The White Queen was going to try.

**Makes me feel like you do**

Her first attempt was with Ororo. It seemed like a good place to start. She was, after all, Jean's best friend. But Emma knew that she couldn't just act the part. She had to be what she was supposed to have been all along. And there could be no ulterior motive other than simply being kind. She sought out the weather witch, and found her tending to some flowers.

"You have quite the green thumb. Every year your roses are breathtaking, but this year, they are more so."

Storm stared at the woman in shock. Had she just heard Emma correctly?

"Thank you?" Storm offered confused.

"Of course, as gorgeous as the roses are, I find myself drawn to the rain lilies that you planted on the south side of the mansion. The light drizzles you shower them with cause such an amazing bloom to sprout. They are my favorites."

And with the compliments, Emma walked away, leaving Ororo staring after her.

If she was honest with herself, Emma knew it hadn't really been that hard to be nice. And she had someone else that she was going to bestow a compliment on.

**Say we'll be together to the end**

Her biggest challenge was Shadowcat. The two had never been fans of each other. But when she found her, the smaller woman was speaking with Jean. Emma inhaled deeply and moved forward.

"Kitty, if you wouldn't mind, could I have a quick word?"

Jean's eyebrow arched, and Emma ignored the wave of mistrust coming from her once lover. Kitty sighed, exasperated, but relented, and walked up to the White Queen.

"What is it Frosty?"

Emma bit back a smart reply. It simply wouldn't do anymore to antagonize everyone. Instead she mumbled, "I just wanted to say that you were impressive earlier in the Danger Room exercises. I may have been wrong in not seeing your value to the X-Men prior. That's all."

**I could leave but I won't go**

If Kitty had been hit over the head with a mallet, she wouldn't have been more shocked than she was in that moment.

"Anyways, that was what I needed. I will leave you be now."

Emma walked away, her heart screaming at Jean to notice the gesture, but Emma ground it out. That wasn't what this was supposed to be about. She had to be a better person, even if it meant Jean never felt the same way again.

Kitty stood flabbergasted. She returned to Jean's side, and eyed the redhead. "What did you do to her?"

Jean recoiled slightly. "I didn't do anything to Emma."

"Well something has gotten to her. The bitch just complimented me. Can you believe it?"

Jean's head shot to where Emma had just been. Was it possible that Emma's façade was melting? Was it possible that Emma would try?

**Though my heart might tell me so**

And Emma's actions continued. She smiled at people in the hallways, and made sure that she said at least five nice things to random housemates. But she very carefully avoided Jean at all costs. She had managed so far to keep her emotions in check in public, and tried not to cry herself to sleep every night. She failed on the last account.

**I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes**

Emma had been lost in her thoughts when she literally ran into the object of her desires. Jean had been walking down a hallway, Logan in tow, once again, desperately trying to garner the redhead's affections. When they collided, Emma instantly perked up and apologized for the physical contact. She looked up, and realized who it was she had run into. Then she looked at Logan, and her body went numb. Had she been replaced so quickly?

**So why does it always seem to be**

The three stood for a moment just staring at each other, waiting for someone to break the ice.

**Me looking at you, you looking at me**

Emma and Jean quickly blocked out the thought that Logan was even there. Neither could take their eyes off of each other. Eventually Emma spoke, "My apologies Logan, Jean. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I end up in the most dreadful places that way."

Jean smiled slightly at the little joke. Emma felt her heart skip a beat. But she couldn't continue to stand there and stare. With a nod, she slipped passed them both and returned to her room.

**It's always the same; it's just a shame, that's all**

And once Emma was behind the closed door, her tears fell freely. It was an uncontrollable action these days, and Emma just let it happen.

**But I love you**

A soft knock at her door shook her from her depressive action.

"Come in."

Jean poked her head inside and whispered, "Em?"

Emma wiped at her eyes and sat up straight. "You can come in. I don't bite anymore."

"So I have heard. Can we talk?"

"Sure." Emma waved her hand over to the small love seat occupying the space next to her window. Jean entered completely and shut the door behind her. She wanted to sit next to Emma on the bed, but reluctantly took a seat in the area offered.

"Emma…" she started.

"I love you." Emma blurted. "I just needed to say it. I am sorry. I will listen."

**More than I wanted to**

"Oh Emma. I love you. Sometimes love isn't enough."

"Then give me a chance to show you it can be. I am trying so hard to be what you need me to be."

"I know."

Emma felt the tears fall again. "Did you know I complimented Kitty Pryde? I am loathe to admit it, but it felt good. And not because I knew you would be proud, but because it was the right thing to do. I can't stand myself sometimes, and I hate that I put that on you as well. Not having you has been torture. No one has ever made me feel this way. I suppose in some twisted way, karma has come back around. I just didn't think it would take the chunk out of my heart that it did. I just assumed…"

Jean chuckled slightly, "That it would bite you in the ass instead?"

**There's no point in trying to pretend**

Emma smiled. "Pretty much."

**There's been no one who**

"Emma, I want this. I do…it's just…"

"You are afraid that I will wreck it again."

"Yes."

"I won't. I can't. It isn't possible to have created a bigger mess. But I swear that you will never have to suffer me not trying again. I promise I will always try to be what you need. I can't make you any bigger promise than that. I can't promise that I won't slip up and call Scott a prick, but it won't be because I am trying to be malicious. It will just be because he is."

**Makes me feel like you do**

Jean laughed uproariously. "You are going to give me gray hairs. You know that right?"

"Grays for Grey. I look forward to those. To be able to touch your gray hair years from now…"

**Say we'll be together to the end**

"Emma, can I sit next to you?"

"Please."

Jean stood up and crossed the room, sitting just next to her lover. She took Emma's hands into her own, and rested her head on the other woman's shoulder. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Right now? I am tired from all this crying. Please try and keep your insatiable appetite at bay."

Emma smiled as Jean laughed once more. "I will do my best, but maybe you are willing to make a small exception and let me kiss you?"

Tentatively Emma turned her head, and Jean leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

**Just as I thought it was going alright**

After making up, and deciding that they could not be without each other, Jean wondered when they would slip back into some familiar patterns. She was not looking for Emma's snarkiness, but she found she was missing the physicality that they had previously shared. It had been two weeks since repairing their relationship, and Emma had not touched Jean in a sexual way once. The White Queen had kissed her passionately a few times, but whenever Jean would try and take it further, Emma shied away, and simply insisted that they cuddle.

**I find out I'm wrong when I thought I was right**

In her mind, Emma thought she was doing the right thing. She was not sexually pursuing Jean whatsoever. She believed that she had to show that she was more than just a sexual being. She was trying desperately to prove how much she valued Jean as a partner and a friend, and incessant groping was not the way to do it. But once again, Emma was wrong.

As they lay in bed, Jean sighed.

Emma, with a touch of concern, asked, "Darling is there something bothering you?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I am bothered by the fact that you aren't bothering me."

"I don't follow."

"Emma, if you don't put out soon, I am going to explode!"

Emma sat for a moment shocked as the words registered in her brain. Then a lascivious smile crossed her lips. "That is incredibly crass. You expect me to respond to that?"

Jean stammered, "I- I am s-sorry. I am not sure where that came from."

**It's always the same; it's just a shame, that's all**

But Emma needed no other words to be spoken. She rolled over and sat up, straddling Jean's hips. The redhead's hands reached out to take off Emma's shirt, but they were slapped away.

"What kind of a woman would I be if I let you touch me now?"

Jean groaned, but didn't move again keeping her hands at her sides.

Emma smirked at her lover's capitulated state, and felt the sexual frustration emitting from Jean's mind. Slowly, Emma slid her own shirt up over her head, revealing her naked breasts. The shirt was tossed on the floor, and Emma ran her fingertips across her own stomach, and let a little moan slide out as she began to grind her pelvis on Jean's abdomen.

**I could say day, and you'd say night**

Jean drew in her breath, "God Emma."

"No, it's just Emma. But thank you."

**Tell me it's black, when I know that it's white**

And once again, the White Queen found a way to get to the former Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. She allowed her fingertips to continue caressing her stomach and then moved them tantalizingly slow, just to the underside of her breasts. She licked her lips, and let her fingertips glide over each nipple, knowing the simple actions were driving Jean wild. The redhead was beginning to squirm beneath her. Emma continued her ministrations, drawing circles around the hardened nubs. And with each tracing her hips never stopped moving. She ground down on Jean harder, her arousal evident through her white panties. Emma decided that she was going to get what she wanted, and grabbed Jean's wrists and pinned them above her head. She slide down her lover's body and pressed her breasts to the other woman's. Her core settled on one of Jean's legs, and the grinding began again. Sensuality was taken to another level and Emma lowered her head and began moaning wantonly as she bucked her hips in a rhythm that was going to get her off in mere moments. Her eyes closed as she rode out her climax, all the while, a very shocked, but very aroused Jean watched her lover orgasm without ever physically touching her.

**It's always the same it's just a shame, that's all**

Once Emma came down from her bliss, she looked into Jean's eyes, and saw the raw desire reflecting back at her.

Emma leaned down slightly, and nipped Jean's lips. "I trust next time you will ask nicely?"

Jean laughed and nodded. Well, she thought, Emma would always be in charge in the bedroom anyways.

* * *

><p>AN: When I started this, I really didn't intend for it to really earn the "M" rating. Well, whatever, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. :)


End file.
